Don't steal my boyfriend!
by MissArriene
Summary: The key to a perfect relationship is trust, that itself is a common fact that both parties are aware off. Well not in Kise's case at least. AU! BASED STORY. Aokise
1. Chapter 1

**_Astrophel Thracius: [ u/3755940/]_**

**_A/N: THIS is the biggest project I have ever been a part of! (Except for school projects). I hope that with the superior writing of Missarriene we'll be able to pull this one off :D Hit the review button down there! ^_^_**

**_Missarriene:_**

**_A/N: This is the first collaboration I've ever made. I'm glad I have AstrophelThracius's great mind on my side. She rescued me so many times when I was stuck in a paragraph and she also did a great job correcting all my mistakes . I hope you guys will like this story. :D care to leave a review? That would be great, thanks a bunch :3_**

**_Title: Don't steal my boyfriend!_**

**_Rating: M, for further chapters._**

**_Disclaimer: Neither the writer nor the beta reader owns any characters from Kuroko no Basuke (though we certainly want to claim them). We do not own the cover photo either._**

**_Warnings: BoyxBoy_**

**_Pairings Involved: KagaKise (Only in a friendly manner), Aokise_**

_**P.S: This story is based fully on an AU world, in this AU "Generation of Miracles/Kiseki no Sedai" does not exist, thus each character have a different back story and etc.**_

* * *

_Kise took a whiff of the cooling fresh breeze as he stood atop their school's rooftop; the wind blew against his clothing almost as if it was pushing him towards his destiny. Cherry blossoms twirled somersaults throughout the school premises, something the boy thought complimented the serene ambience quite perfectly._

_On this elevated platform, Kise felt relieved and free from the constant pestering of his plagued mind. Behind his closed eyelids lay his piercing eyes- tainted with the same shimmering appeal as gold would. He dared to open his senses further allowing his eyes to roam about the scenery below; watching silently as his fellow graduates huddle together, their cheers of joy echoing the air, adding a greater appealing vibe to it._

_Today, he was finally a graduate. Kise held the diploma tightly inside his hand, fearing that the provocative wind would steal it away. It was today that the boy would step out into the everything was bound to change; there was no doubt about that. The future was brighter, showering with an abundance of colors and an endless array of possibilities. Throughout his middle school years, Kise had manipulated his mindset into thinking of such a heartwarming output, always staying under the shade of optimism._

_If he had really been successful in implementing such as he believed he did, why was he shaking?_

_Why were his past dreams filled with confusion, fear that with no doubt made him subconsciously feel the bitter taste of failure. What if this was a bad Idea? Perhaps he should have not decided to move away._

_Basketball would surely still be his favourite sport, something he would always place next to his heart that and his modeling career on the other side. Nothing sustained the middle portion though, that made him feel empty and uneasy. His free hand clutches on his cardigan, that uneasy feeling- would it ever be filled?_

"_Aren't you holding onto that diploma a bit too tightly?"_

_A voice breaks into Kise's deep thought, reeling him back into reality._

"_I knew I'd find you here" The owner of the voice adds, his fingers slowly pushing the door closed allowing them to converse in privacy._

"_Am I that predictable?" Kise twists the diploma and stuffs it into his pocket. His lips curved into a smile, one full of relief as he recognized as to whom the voice belonged to. He leans back slightly and balances his weight on his heels before performing a twirl enabling him to face towards the other. "The ceremony was over 25 minutes ago Kagamicchi~ I thought you had a train to catch?"_

_Kagami took a few casual steps forward, decreasing the gap between them both before halting right in-front of the blonde. The red head had his hands buried into his pockets as he managed to sigh._

"_I'll take the second train" The other male finally responds after a few minutes of silence. He pulls out one of his hands out of their hiding to scratch the back of his head. "First trains are always jammed, I'd rather not feel like some squished tuna today" He moves a step closer, kicking a pebble that was in the way._

"_Or~" Kise hums playfully as he sways "Kagamicchi just wanted to spend a little more time with me~"_

_Kagami flinches at the blonde's sudden remark while red tints of embarrassment scatter about his cheeks "as if!" He growls before swinging his arm roughly around the blonde's neck-forcing him to crouch down as he gave him one of his famous noogies._

_Kise scrambles at his place and tries to push the other boy aside. "Ouuch~! That hurts kagamicchi" He flails, struggling before his freedom was granted back. The young teen model's lips form into a pout as he combs his disheveled hair, an attempt to fix it back to how it originally was._

"_Consider that my little farewell present" The taller one huffs, arms folding on his chest as he turns to look down into the environment that Kise had previously been observing. The students that we're once celebrating a few minutes ago we're now moving out of the school's gate, exiting the school and going about their own paths._

"_Hey Kise" He calls, however this was completely ignored by the blonde who kept muttering complaints under his breath. These complains consisted of him going on and on about how long it took him to fix his hair this morning and only to have it tampered with by his best friend._

_Scrunching his nose, Kagami attempts to try again. "Oi Kise!" the second call managed to ring through Kise's ears making him stand upright and face the other, his pout still in place._

"_We'll meet again, right?"_

_The sudden change in Kagami's tone caused Kise to smile widely once more. As if a small portion of the weight that burdened his heart had lifted. Kise knew how Kagami was and definitely recognized the change in his attitude first before anyone else. From a wild animal, he was tamed into something more domestic. The Kagami that used to be so impulsive was now keen and that was when Kise saw past through all those muscles._

_He knew Kagami was always one true on his words and one who valued his friends a lot._

_Kise felt his heart thump as he lifted his fist and bumped it against the other one that eagerly waited for a response._

"_Of course!" He says with extreme enthusiasm "Besides, Kagamicchi will miss me too much if I don't keep in touch" Kise teases and moves back, shielding himself for perhaps another comeback,_

_Kagami grinned. "Shut up!"_

* * *

Several months later:

Tōō Academy

"Mhmmm" Kise nuzzles into the warmth of his arms, they would never perfectly substitute the softness of his pillow back home but they would do for now. Sleeping wasn't in his to-do list during last period and he too tried his best not to resolve to that option but it just seemed so tempting. The mixed voices around him we're slowly growing distant as he was entering dream world.

He shifted and moved closer to his left, the blinding ray of light that managed to seep through the open window settled to shine on his porcelain skin- but not even this would hinder his peace. He was far too exhausted to be bothered by something so simple.

It has been quite a rough week for the blonde; with the exams drawing nearer and his model shoots suddenly increasing at an alarming rate. He was drained.

Kise lost track of reality when his body finally lost its tenseness thus proving that it surrendered itself completely to the temptation of slumber. A smile was the last thing he managed to do before losing consciousness.

**RINGGGGGGGGGGG!**

He shifted slightly.

**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

"Mhmmg" He groans as he knits his brows together in annoyance, his once peaceful demeanor now slowly turning sour. Kise was still basking in his comfort zone; he didn't want to leave just yet. "A few more minutes" He mumbles, though it hardly classifies as clear enough to be heard.

And just like that no-one bothered to approach him or nudge him back into reality. It was as if they simply ignored him and went past the door. At a usual sense he might have been irritated with the thought of being ignored, since he actually favored it when they paid at lot of attention towards him and fret over him.

The silence slowly consumed the classroom and Kise loved every second of it. Just when the blonde thought he would once again drift into paradise an uneasy feeling settles on the bottom pit of his gut. He couldn't really decipher where it came from nor could he have an answer as to what it was. He slips one of his arms away and clutches on his stomach. It was irritating; it couldn't have been due to hunger- he was sure that he finished his bento today.

The unsettling feeling started to crawl all about his gut, it didn't cause him pain nor did it cause him any harm, it was just irritating. He huffs and scrunches his nose.

He'd felt something like this before, the feeling was somewhat familiar in a sense.

'It was during that time wasn't it?' He wonders eyes still staring right into darkness as his eyes lids remain closed to the real world. It was exactly like that time he was being stalked, that uneasy feeling of being…

"Watched" the words slipped out of his mouth the minute he thought about them, as his eyelids popped open. It was all a blur at first, a somewhat normal response emitted by his tired eyes in order for them to adjust to realities bright light. "Huh, strange… I don't remember the walls being recolored into something brown-ish. Hah! It's just like Aominecchi's skin color-"

The room suddenly turns still behind Kise's orbs, enabling him to catch the scenery clearer with each passing second. His eyes finally found the source of his uneasiness. There right in-front of him was a dazed Aomine Daiki, who had his chin rested at his palm while his eyes continued to pin the blonde. Those piercing dark blue eyes we're monitoring every movement Kise's body made, in an even simpler sense; The tanned male was focusing his whole attention towards him.

"Aominecchi!" Kise exclaims as the information was finally done processing inside his noggin. He jolts backward immediately and fumbles out of his chair. The loud thud his downfall produced echoed about the room and there was a slight chance that it would have reached through the corridors as well.

The moment Aomine's ears caught the thud he was pulled away from his long daze. He stands up at the shock of Kise's fall but sighs momentarily before he felt a bead of sweat dropping from the side of his cheek. "Oi Kise, what the hell are you doing down there? Get up" He couldn't help but find the blonde's reaction quite amusing and slightly adorable.

Aomine scrunches his nose before bending lower and reaching out to offer his hand towards the fallen blonde.

He wasn't supposed to stare at him, that wasn't really what he intended. But it just somehow ended up that way. The blue haired teen's objective was to simply toss over a small piece of paper towards the blonde but one he turns to his side he catches the model fast asleep.

Aomine was not a patient man; he was the type to skip chapters over a story just to find out if the protagonist gets laid without even paying attention to the interesting plot twists he probably missed. He actually plotted to simply kick Kise's chair and force him awake but in the middle of going with his plan he stops briefly.

At first he couldn't tell whether he was simply imagining things or if it was reality itself when at almost random a ray of light suddenly showered on Kise Ryouta's sleeping figure, and only his figure to be precise. It seemed just so out of the world like something from those Shoujo manga scenes maybe.

But it was undoubtedly real, Aomine felt his heart flip at that very moment and it was decided.

He clutched on the piece of paper and ripped it apart in order to shift all his attention towards the sleeping blonde.

"Aominecchi scared me" Kise whines playfully, his face still showing a few remnants of being sour as he accepted the gracious offer. Aomine smirks and pulls the boy back on his feet, but doesn't let go just yet.

The model dusts his clothes clean and sways his hips, grateful that there we're no serious bone injuries.

He pushes his hair back and sighs before realizing that their hands were still joined together. Kise's cheeks were splashed with a faint color of red as he bites his lip. "Aominecchi your han-"

Aomine didn't give him a head start whatsoever, he turns around and paces quickly outside the classroom, their hands still very much joined as he used this to drag the blonde out of the school.

"Aominecchi! Where are we going? My bag! It's still back in the classroom! Where are you taking meeeeeeee? Aominecchi's abducting meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!" He continued to wail, Aomine thanked god that the school was completely rid of students at this time.

The tanned male tries to keep his calm and diverts his focus towards reaching their destination immediately. There's no time to waste and he was absolutely not letting another day pass without him finally letting his feelings burst free.

Aomine's keen eyes spot the very tree he opted to bring Kise under and increased his speed, earning more complains from the boy just behind him. But he didn't even bother to turn around and tell the boy to shut up.

The tree was nothing special, not like he expected after being explained with so many adjectives. "Tch girls, always getting carried away" He mumbles to  
himself before stopping and releasing the tight grip he had on Kise's hand.

Kise wasn't as pleased as Aomine was, after all who in their right mind would simply drag a person to some place without informing him. Sure he was grateful that the other helped him up but that didn't mean he could take advantage and control the situation. "What gives Aominecchi! Why did your bring me here?"

Silence

Kise tilts his head in confusion, Aomine had turned his back at the blonde and he was unsure of what his face may have been depicting. He sighs somewhat annoyed but that soon disappears once he took a good look at where they both we're at the moment.

This tree was fairly familiar to him, it was as if he had already been here or if memory serves him right he saw two people under this very tree. He took a turn around and kept observing every detail of the masterpiece of nature- from the very tip of the branch up to the very trunk- there was no detail that was left unseen. And that was when it hit him.

That memory

This place

This tree

The significance of this tree

The name of this tree

The privacy between them both

Oh dear

He hoped he wasn't just making this entire happening in his mind.

"Kise"

He twitches at the very mention of his name, there was something different in Aomine's tone this time around and Kise was definitely aware of it.

Calm Down Calm Down Calm Down Calm Down

Surely he isn't

No…

There was no way

I thought it was just

I knew it was just

How could I

Miss that

I haven't lowered my guard

Then how

Is he

Oh my…

Kise's thoughts we're consuming him slowly and his body shook in response.

Aomine on the other hand was relieved he was facing away from the boy because at that moment even a tomato would be jealous of his face shade. He had this in the bag right? How hard could it be? But he's a guy…

_But you've already made your decision now handle it like a man._

_You are a man, Aomine_

_Then why is this happening?_

His mind contradicts with itself and he soon found himself on the verge of retreating. It was easily said wasn't it, he could simply mumble an undecipherable apology and storm out, he'd done that so many times before hasn't he? Why was this really hard for him to overcome then?

Aomine sucks up all the remaining strength and courage fueled in his body and opted to turn around and make a difference.

It happened in a blink of an eye really.

Another moment they we're inches apart and now Kise found himself in a much unexpected position.

Aomine's muscled arms stretched forward as his palms were planted on the trunk of the said tree. And in between them was the young teen model, eyes as widen as the gape his lips made. He took a deep breath, ignoring the fact that his heart was drumming and that his face was steaming hot at the moment.

"Kise would you ughh" He fights the urge to throw up in nervousness "would you like to play 1 on 1 with me?" The tanned basketball player shakes his head immediately "No wait that's not it! Ugh erm.." He begins to stammer, lips obviously shaking "I mean 1 on 1 in the bedroom, No! That's even worse! Oh god dammit! How hard is it to ask you out?!" He lets out a frustrated growl as one of his arms retreat back In order for his thumb to massage his aching temple.

3… 2… 1…

Realization shot him in the head. He completely turned into the color red itself as he began to scold his own self at his sudden bluntness. This wasn't going on the way he planned, No… it was supposed to be sweet but also somewhat casual. But why was it so hard to ask Kise Ryouta to be his?

On the flip side of the coin however, Kise was practically dead.

His system automatically shut down when heard the words 'ask' 'you' and 'out' in the same sentence from Aomine Daiki to himself.

Aomine Daiki, the person he secretly admired.

The person he admired so much it turned into infatuation.

The very infatuation then turned into something whole.

This Aomine Daiki, was the one he secretly loves.

And to hear the same Aomine Daiki confessing in-front of him

Basically professing that he returned back the love Kise would never expect he would

In the most aominecchi-est way possible

Was just so goddamn cute that Kise couldn't help but freeze on the spot

No more hesitation,

Enough of the waiting

Kise felt pearls of water flowing out of his eyes as he launches a full body attack towards the undefended male. Aomine had no idea what was happening the next moment, his eyes open to reveal that Kise was straddling his waist clumsily rubbing his falling tears.

"Aominecchi!" He wails before regaining his ability to speak. "Yes!"

_**Extra**_:

**Aomine**: So since we're official…when can I come over?

**Kise**: Eh?! Aominecchi do you have no restraaaint? We haven't even gone on a date yet!

**Aomine**: I'd rather have a private date with your body tonight

**Kise**: I've got a feeling you just wanted to get inside my pants! You're so mean Aominecchii~!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Astrophel Thracius:_**

**Her Disclaimer**:_ Neither the ever-charismatic author nor the weirdly-wired brainless (maybe that's a bit too much? Meehhhh…) beta/co-author owns anything…..We only own our underdeveloped French and inability to produce the R (erkh) sound in it… TT^TT_

_A/N: This story is rated PG…..supposed to be M but it would reduce the irony….._

_**Missarriene**:_

**My Disclaimer**_: Here you shall witness how much In-love I am with Aomine Daikicchi (∪ ◡ ∪) , his Adonis like description will prove such _

_A/N: First of all let me take this time to thank everyone for all the reviews, favourites and story follows ;3; It means so much to us both. I hope you'll always stay tune and await another wacky chapter~ For now, Enjoy the story you are about to read ;DD_

_**Title**: Don't steal my boyfriend! _

_**Rating**: M, for further chapters._

_**Disclaimer**: Neither the writer nor the beta reader owns any characters from Kuroko no Basuke (though we certainly want to claim them)_

_**Warnings**: BoyxBoy_

_**Pairings Involved**: KagaKise (Kise having slight feelings for Kagami), Aokise_

**_P.S: This story is based fully on an AU world, in this AU "Generation of Miracles/Kiseki no Sedai" does not exist, thus each character have a different back story and etc._**

**_P.P.S: This chapter is merely a flashback of how Kise and Aomine met. I apologize in advance, I'm not familiar with describing how a basketball game is played . I tried my best TT^TT_**

* * *

Kise watched the cherry blossoms rain from above. How long has it been since the day he accompanied Kagami to the train station? He didn't want to pull away from that hug; he didn't want him to leave.

But even if you wish hard enough to the point where things almost don't make sense anymore, some things just don't get granted.

He could remember the scenery perfectly, every detail that crossed his eye. The chit chattering of the passengers as they boarded the train, the sound of the drizzling rain and how wide Kagami grinned as the doors shut close. The blonde could remember forcing himself to refrain from crying as the train finally started and soon he was staring at nothing but an empty railroad.

Kise gave out a sigh as he shook his head out from the past. It's been nearly 3 months since that day, yet he still seemed to be pretty much stuck at the hangover stage. But he was grateful that despite the distance, Kagami still managed to send him a message here and there- it always made his day.

He clutched at the piece of paper in his hands, his golden orbs dancing about each sentence. So apparently his new school was just a few blocks from his house, how very convenient. Following the given directions it took him a few minutes until his feet stopped in front of the school gate.

The words 'Tōō Academy' was etched at the top of the bronze gates and the vibe it gave was extraordinary. It wasn't quite alike with his old school- not even close, the whole school premise was entirely bigger and no doubt they take in more students each year. Although Kise felt something different about this school as if something in this place was calling out for him.

Crazy as it seems but he felt as if the school was already welcoming his arrival as the gates itself opened before him. Kise felt goose bumps rise from his skin, was this school haunted?

"Hey kid! Are you just going to stand there or are you coming in!"

Realization hit him; Right around the corner stood the school's security guard- who seemed to be staring weirdly at the puzzled Kise. The teen wanted to bury his shame somewhere, '_of course there was no way that a gate would just suddenly open by itself! This isn't some anime' _Kise scolded himself as he walked in- without even giving a bat towards the guard.

Once inside he felt really comfortable, relaxed and somewhat welcomed- although it was still too early to decide since he still haven't met the students that studied there. After submitting the requirements needed, Kise made his way out of the administrator's office. He was pretty surprised that they actually granted him access to roam around the school's perimeter, even allowing him to access any room he wanted just as long as it was unlocked.

The school was pretty neat and Kise would have loved to frolic around but he preferred to wait until the first day of school where there will be no doubt someone giving all the newbies a tour. But there was one place Kise wanted to check more than anything and he wasn't able to contain himself from skipping that out.

It is said that Tōō had one heck of an Indoor basketball court, far larger than the one in Kaisai, but of course Kise had to see it first to believe it. The admin had stated that there were no students occupying the school for the mean time, it wouldn't hurt to shoot some hoops and get acquainted with court right?

At first Kise had no absolute idea as to where his feet were dragging him and the weirdest part was he kept finding his way to the men's bathroom. He pushed his shivering hands into his coat pockets and decided to follow another path; the school was a bit too quiet- with only the rustling of the leaves to accompany him by as he walked.

The blonde noticed two silhouettes way up ahead, he narrowed his eyes hoping that would help clarify his vision. The two figures we're revealed to be a girl and a boy perhaps around his age, the girl was fumbling over with her thumbs as her head was bowed down while the boy seemed to be in a very confused state.

Kise was very familiar to such a sight, the girl was indeed about to confess her feelings although he wondered as to why they had to do it under such an old and retired looking tree. He shrugged and turned away, it was not his business in the first place to meddle with strangers besides his first priority at the moment was finding that damned court.

After a few repeating circular paths, Kise finally decided that he should at least take a break. How many minutes had he spent blindly running about the place, it seemed pretty tiring to the point where he wanted to just quit and go home. He skimmed his hand through his blonde locks and sighed.

"It's getting pretty late maybe I should just go home-"

Squeak.

Kise's thoughts we're held back for a moment as the sound echoed into his ear _'That was definitely the sound of sneakers' _He thought _'it doesn't seem that far from the sound of it, might as well see where this leads me'_

He couldn't quite guarantee that the surface the sneakers were moving on was the court he was looking for, but it was worth a shot trying to find out wasn't it? Kise maintained still for a moment, allowing his ears to absorb the squeaking sound. He took a detour past the old tree, once again ignoring the two lovebirds below it. Just a few more steps and he found himself panting in-front of the location he had been searching for the whole day.

The blonde felt his sweat rushing into his shirt as he supported his weight on the only thing that prevented him to go inside the court, an arm stretched out and the other clutching on his chest he gave out a weak smile before adding just a bit more force to open the door.

He pushed himself forward and closed the door quietly, his eyes immediately going about the whole room. The interior design was simple, alike to normal courts, it was a rectangular Maplewood based floor- cleanly polished of course- two tall baskets resting at each end and lastly the scent of victory with a hint of hard work.

Kise wanted to swoon, oh how he missed such thrilling places. He missed his previous couches, his senpai's, the endless weekend and after school training, his team mates that he considered his friends too later on and of course his partner in crime. It sent him back to the memories of his middle school life, how happy everyone was and how much he adored the sport. The familiar scent was driving him crazy, he just wanted to go grab some balls and shoot some hoops.

The blonde was foolish enough to leave himself so unguarded; he was too far off into his day dreaming that he didn't notice the danger about to occur. He spun around; completely unaware of the flying object that was heading his way. The basketball ball clashed on Kise's head and the force caused him to lose his balance and tumble down with a loud thud.

It happened all so quickly, just a moment ago he was standing upright and now he was staring at basketball balls that twirled in his field of vision. '"S-So many balls" He mumbled as his golden orbs twirled to the rhythm of the floating imaginary objects.

The screeching sneakers he had heard previously suddenly got louder and louder almost as if the person was running and towards his way too.

"Oi! Are you alright?" A husky voice calls out just after the sneakers halt in-front of him. His eyesight though had barely recovered and his head was still in a dizzy whirl, but he could easily tell that a man's silhouette was standing in-front of him. Kise watched as the shadow crouched forward closer to him, a hand stretched out for him to grab. The basketballs that clouded his vision slowly vanished into clouds of smoke as he reached out to grab the offered hand.

Once settled back on his feet, Kise rubbed his eyes repeatedly causing his vision to blur more than it previously was. His lower back and rump was aching from the fall and his head continued to throb painfully due to the collision. He groaned to his displeasure as he finally awakened his golden eyes.

"You shouldn't be spacing out like that, jeez" The man speaks once more, although this time Kise was able to set his eyes on the voice's beholder. "What are you doing here? Your face isn't the least bit familiar, are you even a student here?"

The man that stood in front him was beyond question, devilishly handsome. He had the deepest dark blue eyes Kise had ever seen, it wasn't much noticeable but there was a certain spark in them that the blonde could never find words to describe. His hair adapted the same color as his stunning eyes and that made Kise question whether he simply dyed his hair or he was born with it. It was trimmed to a short length, with the longest strands nestling behind his ears, most men would look silly with such short hair but it had no effect on him whatsoever, to be frank it actually gave him more appeal as it accentuated his strong jawline. And the final piece that seemed to compliment all his attributes together was his mocha glazed skin, it looked nothing like those tanned underwear models kise had worked with once, in fact it seemed flawless with the addition of his well-toned muscly appearance.

Was this Adonis himself?

Kise's cheeks were tainted with a dash of pink as he came to realization that he was gawking at the other male. He mentally slapped himself and coughed while shifting his attention to his side, probably to avoid the confused stare the other was giving him.

"Oi! I'm talking to you here!" The man calls out as he takes a step forward. It was obvious enough that Kise didn't hear a thing at all again, this time he was too worried if the man noticed his eye goggling a while ago. The tanned male huffs in annoyance and bends down to grab the ball once more, he flicks it towards the blonde- once again letting it clash with his head.

"Hey!" Kise rubs his forehead and wails "What's your problem!"

"Finally got your attention I see"

Kise pouts_, 'Not much of an appealing personality though'_

"What are you doing here, you're not a student so isn't this filed as trespassing" The tanned male continues as he traps the orange ball in-between his hips and arm.

"For your information, I just enrolled a few hours back and the admin gave me proper authentication to roam around" Kise found his composure as he dusted his clothes clean, if only he could do the same with the pink hue on his cheeks.

"And assuming that you went here immediately means you had intentions of getting away with shooting some hoops?" The pink hue deepens to a faint touch of red as Kise froze, how could a stranger like himself know so much?

The tanned male takes the blonde's silence as a yes. "Hm, never thought I'd find someone with the same mindset as me"

Kise lifts his gaze and for the first time both orbs collide in contact. "You're not a student?"

The other shakes his hand and releases the ball on the floor- reflexively catching it as it bounces back. "Just enrolled in today too, couldn't help myself" He shrugged "so you play too?"

The blonde nods and watches as the other male starts to dribble the round inanimate object.

"Well, you've came here to play then how about it?" He balances the ball in one finger and proceeds to twirl it vigorously. The ball obeys the commands and stays still as it twirls on the tip of his finger. "1 on 1"

Things suddenly started to get brighter in Kise's perspective; he unbuttons his coat and throws it to the side as he pulls back his black sleeve. He doesn't give himself time to hesitate on such an offer; he too needed to refresh his system.

The other male follows him into the center of the court, the blonde takes one last whiff of the atmosphere and smiles "Let's make this quick, the first person to score a point, wins"

"You're quite cocky aren't you?" The bluenette lifts an eye brow and grasps on the ball "You've set the game objectives on such a high bar, are you underestimating me? A person whom you neither have single knowledge nor clue about?"

"Not to say that I'm getting cocky" Kise corrects him as he crouches down immediately once the other had begun dribbling once more. "Just confident"

"You don't even know my name, how sure are you that you are going to win?"

"Might I ask the same question back to you?"

The other male smirks in response "touché"

He lunges forward in complete offense; eyes squinted slightly as he watches Kise stand his guard. He firmly grasps onto the ball before allowing it to set free from his hold and completely vulnerable to his opponents hold, Kise's eyes widen to such reckless move was this guy even thinking?

Kise shifts his ankle and drifts his attention away from Aomine and straight at the ball that seemed to go out of its way. He stretches his arm towards the ball, his palm just inches away from attaching to the rugged surface. The blonde was so sure that victory was definitely his.

He blinks for a moment only to open his eyes and see that the ball was gone_. 'A trap?!'_ His mind awakens as the tanned males sneakers screech louder as he ran towards the hoop.

What a sly bastard, Kise hisses upon realization but wasn't nearly giving up just yet. He twists his ankle and immediately runs towards his opponent, in hopes in catching him. The tanned male hears his advances and grins, "You're a fast, to think that you could advance towards me at this speed?"

"Seems like you we're underestimating my capabilities as well"

"Don't get me wrong, you're fast but-"

In a brief moment he suddenly halts in-between his fast paced running and takes a step back before adding enough force to lift him from the ground; he modifies his angle and slams the ball into the hoop in one swift dunk just before landing right back on his feet. "-not fast enough"

Kise freezes, wasn't he just running a few minutes ago? How was he able to stop and jump at such a fast running pace? He stands there astounded for a moment before shaking himself out of his thoughts once again to approach the other male who seemed to have already headed over to the bend where he had placed his belongings.

The tanned man opens his bag and rummages inside only to pull out a towel which he automatically used to wipe the sweat that trickled down his exposed skin.

"It was wrong for me to underestimate you so quickly" Kise says suddenly as he takes a seat beside the other boy's bag. "Let's start fresh. The name's Kise Ryouta" He extends his hand while his lips spread into a smile.

"Aomine Daiki" The bluenette replied before accepting the hand that was stretched out to him. He let's go quickly in order to rub the towel on his head.

"Aominecchi" Kise exclaims, playfully kicking his feet back and forth.

Aomine flinches for a moment and gives him a heated stare "What's with the –cchi?" He twists the towel firmly enough before tugging on the other side and releasing it in one quick move- allowing it to somewhat land a whip-like attack towards the blonde.

Kise dodges it and gives out a sigh in relief before facing him and giving him a disapproving pout. "I tend to add that to someone I admire"

The standing male blinked and yet once again proceeded to do the same attack- this time however Kise wasn't able to move away. He whined and rubbed the red patch that was now forming on his creamy complexion. "Hey! That hurts you know" He wailed.

But Aomine couldn't see the expression on his face this time around, as he managed to turn away from the boy to hide the red tint in his cheek. "You'll get more of it if you don't watch your words!"

"Meanie" Kise adds as he crosses his legs.

He lets out a smile, before he looks up towards the ceiling in taking the strong aroma of the court once more.

.

.

.

_'This is going to be one hell of a year, Kagamicchi'_

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Free Kise filled man cakes(A-thracius: I dunno how she came up with that o.O ) to those who review :3


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title**: Don't steal my boyfriend!_

_**Rating**: M, for further chapters._

_**Disclaimer**: Neither the writer nor the beta reader owns any characters from Kuroko no Basuke (though we certainly want to claim them)_

_**Warnings**: BoyxBoy_

_**Pairings Involved**: KagaAo(Kise's imagination), MidoTaka, Aokise_

**_P.S: This story is based fully on an AU world, in this AU "Generation of Miracles/Kiseki no Sedai" does not exist, thus each character have a different back story and etc._**

**_P.P.S: Enjoy the MidoTaka :DD_**

* * *

Kise knits his brows as he stares at his reflection. His nose wrinkles dubiously as he sweeps his fallen strands to the side only to mess it up back to its natural state. This had been his little routine for the previous 25 minutes; it started with him arranging it to yet another unique style and ended with him tearing it down after giving it one long hard stare. When all his options were experimented and done, the blonde sighed as he decided to not bother in it any longer and proceed with using his normal everyday look.

He felt his heart skip a beat at the mere memory of yesterday's fortunate events. It was almost too crazy to believe that Aomine had just asked him out. Sure, he did fantasize about it at one point and he too had his fair share of attempts in trying to woo the basketball ace but never had he actually anticipated it to happen- but that didn't mean he wasn't wishing for it.

After hearing it directly from Aomine, something triggered inside the blonde's chest and that 'something' caused him to act purely on his own impulse- which was pouncing on the dark haired teen and replying a 'yes' while he brushed away the sudden tears. It wasn't how Kise imagined his response would be but the hug that followed after his actions was enough to satisfy the blonde.

Today was Friday, 7th of june, and was the only date on Kise's calendar that was filled with small doodled hearts, giving valentine's day a run for its' money. Others may find that rather 'unmanly' but for Kise it served as the best way of reminding him that this was going to be their first ever date.

Kise's mind was fully functioning the whole night and among all the listed things he was aiming to accomplish, and sleep was at the very bottom of the list. The blonde had spent the whole evening researching about places they could visit, Aquariums that had more than enough thrill to enter, Café's that they could stop by for a coffee break, Parks that offered an outdoor basketball court just in-case Aomine was in the mood for 1 on 1 and lastly Kise took the liberty of fully educating himself with the wonders of making love.

At first it seemed so similar to the way heterosexual people mate but as he read on, going further into details, Kise found himself tipping closer and closer to the edge of his seat. And as he scrolled on he realized how vast the subject was. The blonde spent minutes clicking link after link after link and yet another link until he was confused as to which tab he planned on reading first. He gave himself the benefit of the doubt and depended on his own luck as he pressed on a random tab.

And written in bold and capital letters was:

**SEME/UKE 101: HOW TO TELL WHO IS WHO**

It sparked up his interest to the point where he began to ask questions in his mind: What exactly is a Seme? And what relation did it have with this called Uke? Before he noticed it, he was digging deeper and deeper in the subject matter itself rather than the article. The answers to his questions came to him one after the other as he continued to read on until the end.

The moment he had scrolled to the very bottom of the page a frown emerges from his lips upon realizing who would top who in his situation. Deep inside he heard a loud cracking noise and that was when he felt his manly egoistical pride shatter into pieces and pieces to ashes. In the bedroom, he had no chance of ever topping Aomine- nor would anyone else of course, unless they would somehow find a way to suppress his strong animalistic personality. Most would say their first impression of the man was that he was surely intimidating.

Perhaps maybe Kagami could, but that was only an assumption.

The blonde knew Aomine more than anyone and if he were to analyze how the basketball addict would handle a situation like a date, it would definitely end up with him wanting to have sex. But then again, he could be wrong- but Kise wanted to at least have Plan B ready once Plan A is proven inefficient.

From the time he had set his alarm up until the moment it rang, Kise was ironically still the little ball of energy he had always been despite not having any ounce of sleep at all. His step by step prepping process went on and halted only when he had trouble with his hair but it didn't take too long for him to move forward.

After 2 hours of preparation, Kise stared himself at the mirror. The uniform he wore was free from creases or stains, his skin was flawless and smooth, his teeth was pearly white and he thanked god that he didn't gain eye bags despite the nights escapades.

Once he had confirmed that he was absolutely clean 'inside' and out he gave himself a pat on back and headed downstairs. As always, his sisters were nowhere in sight and had probably not returned from work. The model tears one of his green post its and sticks it on the refrigerator, he takes a step back only to check if his handwriting was illegible enough to be read and leaves after doing so.

'_I'll be hanging out with Aomine afterschool, If I'm not home by 9, I'm staying _over_ at his house for the night .Don't tire yourselves too much okay? There's left over croquettes in the fridge, make sure you eat._

_XoXo Kise'_

Kise gave himself a nod of approval before swinging his bag over his shoulder and finally leaving his household. The sun's rays showered upon the blonde's figure alike to a spotlight, his eyes squinted slightly as he used his hand to shield his precious eyesight. The weather was absolutely perfect for a date and Kise couldn't help but feel another round of excitement rush into his system. Was Aomine just as excited? He couldn't help but ponder as he made his way down the street.

The blonde hummed along with the birds's melodic chirping, making things seem like he was in some sort of princess in a Disney movie. His mind, like always, was still too far away for reality to grasp as it wondered back to the contents of his all night research.

'_Would Kagamicchi really be able to top Aominecchi?'_

A question squirms itself back into his curiosity.

Kise scrunches his nose and halts for moment while his mind goes to work.

_**Both the Alpha males would be there in-front of him; Aomine would be lying down on the bed while Kagami took his position over the blushing boy. His lips quake as he watched how Kagami's eyes roamed Aomine's chiseled body. The darker skinned male gave out a groan of impatience as he grabbed the other's shoulder. "Hurry up and put it in!" He demands, his face flooded with embarrassment. Kagami makes no hesitation and pushes forth his raging tiger-**_

"STOP!" Kise gave out a panicked scream as he promptly destroyed the dream cloud above his head before giving himself a hug. A shiver races up his spine in time with the goose bumps that appeared on the surface of his skin. The thought of **HIS Aominecchi** with _HIS Kagamicchi _together was unacceptable! It was only then that he rejected that mere thought of it. Aominecchi was for no other else but him, he wouldn't give him up to anyone.

"Kise-kun!" A hand appears from thin air and clasps down on Kise's shoulder, making the ignorant blonde jolt up.

"Takaocchi~!" He whines and gives out a childish pout "That's meeaan! I could've had a heart attack!"

"Ah but you didn't have one"

Takao Kazunari counters the statement immediately as he flashed his widest grin and stood beside the blonde. The teen had long jet black hair with the front stroked backwards although some stray hair still managed to fall down, his eyes were almost as narrow as Kise's yet his were glazed with a silver hue.

Nothing much has changed if this Takao was compared to that in Kise's middle school memories, maybe just a few additional inches in comparison to his previous height. Attitude wise, there was no such change at all. He was still the same old easy going Takao. Like Kise, Takao had also had also enrolled at Tōō Academy but the communication they both had back then and now was completely different. Both were in the same grade but both teens were in different classes and had cross-matching schedules that made their social interaction lesser with each passing day.

Basketball practice was the only time that both of them could communicate and interact- that is of course if Kise wasn't too busy giving his full attention towards sport OR Aomine and given that Takao wasn't hurrying off to Shuutoku. But despite the lack of time and communication they still managed to stay friends.

"Midorimacchi" Kise brings up a name that causes Takao's head to perk slightly higher "How is he?"

Midorima Shintarō, One of the people Kise respects highly to the point that he started adding his little '–cchi' to the end of his name. The blonde had started admiring him after witnessing his skill in shooting; He could shot from any position on the court with the ball flying at an exceptionally high arc and always never failed to manage a clear dive into the basketball hoop. It was such an incredible skill that at first most people could never bring themselves to believe that he was still in middle school, but Kise was just as different as Midorima.

Outside of court, his persona is remotely the same. He is usually very reserved and never the type to fool around -in contrast to Takao who takes a thrill in fooling around and making the most out of his opportunities to do so, sometimes dragging Midorima with him. Midorima also has a strong belief in Horoscope thus always keeping himself updated to Oha-Asa's predictions and never once failed to bring his lucky item wherever he went.

Midorima has short, dark green hair which is parted to the left and doesn't reach his eyes. He is quite big and tall, even taller than both Aomine and Kise. He wears black framed glasses, and can be rather clumsy without them, behind the specs lay his green eyes alike to that of harlequin green kind of hue.

"Shin-chan? Ah he's fine, nothing much has changed really" Takao replies, the grin on his lips growing wider. "He's still pretty much into Oha-Asa, I remember receiving a mail from him this morning asking if he could borrow my jersey since he needed one with a number 10 printed on it"

"And? Don't you dare slip away from the juicy stuff Takaocchi!" Kise teased nudging the boy as they both continued to walk towards their school. "What's going on between you two? You asked for his email after that tournament and kept contact with him until now, sooo-?"

Takao cleared his throat and kept his tongue on hold for that one single question but Kise was a persistent fellow. The nudging urged on and giving up wasn't on Kise's list today, it took him a few more minutes to push Takao to the corner and make him raise his white flag. He could notice a vibrant pink color emerging from Takao's cheeks before he finally opened his mouth to speak once more.

"Before school started, I asked him where he decided to go for high school"

* * *

_**To**: Shin-chan_

_**From**: Takao_

_Shin-chan! ٩(^w__^)۶_

_**To**: Takao_

_**From**: Shin-chan_

_No._

_**To**: Shin-chan_

_**From**: Takao _

_Ehh? I haven't even asked anything yet (• ε •)_

_**To**: Takao_

_**From**: Shin-chan_

_Whatever it is; I'm sure it's ridiculous as ever._

_**To**: Shin-chan_

_**From**: Takao _

_I was just going to ask you where you're going to enroll for High School._

_**To**: Takao_

_**From**: Shin-chan_

_Why should I tell you?_

_**To**: Shin-chan_

_**From**: Takao _

_Mean as ever TT^TT_

_Let me guess, knowing my precious Shin-chan's tastes hmm_

_Is it one of the three kings of Tokyo? Hmmm, Shuutoku?_

_**To**: Takao_

_**From**: Shin-chan_

_Don't refer me as 'your' 'Precious' 'Shin-chan', it's annoying._

_Yes, Shuutoku._

_**To**: Shin-chan_

_**From**: Takao _

_But you are my precious Shin-chan TT^TT_

_With your brains you'd pass the entrance exam in a jiffy and get qualified there immediately!_

_**To**: Takao_

_**From**: Shin-chan_

_Likewise_

_**To**: Shin-chan_

_**From**: Takao _

_Guess where I'm going~_

_**To**: Takao_

_**From**: Shin-chan_

_No._

_**To**: Shin-chan_

_**From**: Takao _

_I knew you'd say that! I'm going to Tōō Academy! I'm already enrolled and set to go!_

_**To**: Takao_

_**From**: Shin-chan_

_Hm, never expected you to head over to that school._

_**To**: Shin-chan_

_**From**: Takao _

_Eh? Really? Did I surprise you then? :DD_

_**To**: Takao_

_**From**: Shin-chan_

_No._

_I've heard about that school before, they have one ruthless basketball team- one which does not base itself on teamwork._

_**To**: Shin-chan_

_**From**: Takao _

_Ah? Really? I didn't know, though I'm not the only one going there. I heard Kise and Izuki got in too! Isn't it great? I won't be the only newbie~! How about you Shin-chan? Is anyone from your batch going to the same school?_

_**To**: Takao_

_**From**: Shin-chan_

_Not that I know off._

_**To**: Shin-chan_

_**From**: Takao _

_Ah, so you'll be the only one there, isn't that sad?_

_**To**: Takao_

_**From**: Shin-chan_

_No._

_Only you would feel that way._

_**To**: Takao_

_**From**: Shin-chan_

_Are you free tomorrow?_

_**To**: Shin-chan_

_**From**: Takao _

_Yes, why?_

_**To**: Takao_

_**From**: Shin-chan_

_Come with me to Shuutoku._

_**To**: Shin-chan_

_**From**: Takao _

_E-E-eh?! Shin-chan just asked me to go out with him?! How could I refuse!_

_**To**: Takao_

_**From**: Shin-chan_

_Don't misinterpret my words, I expect you to be here at 8 am, I want to leave early_

_**To**: Shin-chan_

_**From**: Takao _

_Even if Shin-chan was the one to ask, I'm still the one going to fetch you in the end huh? TT^TT alright, see you!_

* * *

"Ever since that day, he's been asking me to accompany him a lot" Takao scratched his cheek and continued on "Whether it was going out to buy his lucky items or something trivial like eating out every school weekend, I spent most of the time with him"_  
_

"Is that why you always hurry during basketball practice? So you could go meet up with him?"

"Guilty as charged" Takao sighed sheepishly "I was pretty dense and oblivious for the first few times he showed me hints. But you know how much of a _Tsundere_ he could be; every time I would question why he would hold my hand at random he would deny the fact and look away"

"When did he hold your hand? Out in public?"

Takao shakes his head "No it was during that time he asked me-more like ordered really- to go watch a movie with him. Just around the rising climax, his hand suddenly topped over mine on the armrest, I didn't question his motives and allowed him to do so. He held it until the very end of the movie and only released when we stood up to leave"

"And the fact that he might actually like you never crossed your mind even after that?"

"Well.." Takao pouted and scratched the back of his head "Shin-chan can be quite confusing and misleading sometimes. Though afterwards, he gave me enough proof to declare it was really something more than friendship"

"Like?"

"I was about to say goodnight and part ways with him but he caught me off guard when he just grabbed my chin and gave me a kiss" Takao sounded so blunt, but his face was redder than ever. "I reacted of course…"

* * *

_Takao stood there in awe, his silver eyes seemed like they we're ready to pop out due to shock. He traced his lower lip with his tongue, still able to feel the warmth that Midorima's lips provided onto his. Silver eyes darted back and forth; towards the cold cement below and then back to the blushing male in-front of him._

_"S-Shin-chan" He stuttered, it was enough for the green haired teen to direct his attention back towards him, the red hue in his cheeks grew darker as both their eyes clashed._

_"So how is it?"_

_"Warm"_

_"I know that, I meant tell me how it….felt"_

_"Soft"_

_"Stop giving me one word answers" He growled before retreating back and hiding into the warmth of his scarf._

_Takao felt his heart thump loudly, his fingers fidgeting together as he tried to swallow his shyness, hoping it would sink to the very bottom pit of his stomach._

_"Why did you kiss me?"_

_Midorima kept his lips and chin hidden behind his scarf. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you're dating?"_

_"Ah sure of course it is-WAIT!" It took a moment to process "D-D-Dating?!" just when his eyes were beginning to shift back to its relaxed state, they had once again widened._

_"Stop acting so surprised, it's as if you didn't know that we we're dating"_

_"I didn't"_

_Midorima's lashes brushed across his slightly fogged glasses. 'What do you mean? You said yes didn't you? I mean we've already been in too many dates! Of course we're dating!"_

_"By Dating do you mean as a boyfriend and girlfriend-or boyfriend whatever way you see it- dating?"_

_"I don't believe the dictionary contains a different meaning for the word" He replies straight to the point as he uses his forefinger to push his glasses in place._

_"So by go out you meant-"_

_"I really do think you should see an Ophthalmologist, wasn't my emails clear enough to understand?"_

_"The opposite really, very far from the point" Takao argued with a pout._

_With that being heard Midorima lowered his head in embarrassment, so all along he was the only one aware? No wonder the boy never reciprocated the hints he had been giving him. "Right, then why don't we just set all of this aside and pretend it never happene-"_

_"Ask me again"_

_"Pardon?" Midorima cut back in continuing his sentence as he looked at the boy, just as shocked as Takao was a while ago._

_"A-Ask me again…you know..to be your boyfriend" He squirmed in his spot, knees rubbing against each other as he maintained the sheepish look on his face._

_Midorima found his cool returning back, he rested his hands on his hips "make sure you hear it this time around" He glared before clearing his throat, his green eyes hid behind his lids for a brief moment as he collected proper words that would make the boy understand clearer this time around._

_"Be my boyfriend"_

_An awkward silence engulfed the whole scene before Takao couldn't take it any longer and broke it with a laugh._

_"That sounds more demanding than asking you know" He clutched on his stomach as the laughs continued to overflow._

_Midorima knitted his eyebrows in annoyance and huffed "I don't think it's appropriate to laugh since that was a serious question and isn't it just polite to provide an answer when one is being asked a question?"_

_"Don't get your panties in a knot Shin-chan, relax" Takao brushed a fallen teardrop from his eyes and cleared his throat. "You already said that we we're dating, I didn't say I was against it or anything"_

_"Then why did you make me go through with asking you again if you had no problem with it in the first place?!" He growled._

_"You just look adorable when you're embarrassed" He admits and shrugs._

_Midorima grunts angrily and looks away, his cheeks containing twice as much red. He clenched his hands into fists and kept them hidden inside his coat pockets. The taller male was about to go and call it a night before his mood was completely ruined but was stopped when hot lips pressed on the bridge of his nose._

_"Aw snap I missed!" Takao whined snapping his fingers, but that simple act was enough to turn Midorima speechless with a face that was so red even a tomato would certainly be envious._

_"Was that alright?"_

_There was no spoken response given back to the smaller teen, both lips clash once more and that was the best reply he wanted to have._

* * *

"We've been dating since then, 6 months to be specific"

"And you only bothered to tell me this now? I'm hurt and I thought we we're supposed to be buds" Kise shakes his friend's shoulders repeatedly as he sniffed.

Takao pats his head "Shin-chan doesn't really want word to go out, he's still a little conscious since.. well we are both boys" He gently pushes Kise away and pressed his forefinger on his lips "So this is our little secret"

Kise nodded immediately and copied the male's movements. "Right"

The story had finished just in time for both their feet to enter campus, but Kise didn't want to stop listening or rather he wasn't done listing all possible questions he could ask, but some were not really made for public ears to hear.

Takao was far more experienced with the whole idea of a relationship unlike him who was still on the verge of taking step one later today.

"Takaocchi, beyong kissing have you-"

But Takao was no longer listening "Fine fine, It's still early anyways. Be there in 10" and with that he ended the call. "Sorry Kise, I'd love to stay and chat before classes start but it seems like Mom wants me to go back and take the bento I forgot" He takes a step back "We should hang out more, maybe outside of school and next time with the whole gang" He says in a hurry before dashing off back to his house.

Kise gave out a sigh, just when he was about to ask him a very important question. It seems like luck wasn't on his side this morning. He shrugged and decided to consult him via email instead; after all he still had Takao's email.

"You look like some lost puppy" an arm makes its way around his shoulder.

Ah, what full of surprises his morning surely was, although he had already caught a whiff of the familiar scent minutes before the arm was draped around him.

"Good morning Aominecchi" He greets happily turning to face the darker teen, Kise bites down on his lip to control himself from abruptly giving him a kiss in public.

"Stop goofing around like that, you we're standing there completely still for 3 minutes flat" Aomine points out something that Kise was not aware of doing "What could be spinning in your head now?"

"It's nothing, I just can't wait to get out of school later"

* * *

**EXTRA:**

**Aomine**: so who was that guy with you? You better not be seeing someone else beside me

**Kise**: you're such a meanie Aominecchi! I would never cheat on you! That was Takao, you know the one in basketball practice, black hair with silver eyes.

**Aomine**: Takao? Oh, you mean the guy Midorima's dating? Never knew you were friends.

**Kise**: We're friends since way back in middle schoo- You know Midorimacchi?!

**Aomine**: well yeah, played against his school and won what about it?

**Kise**: when was this?

**Aomine**: after they played against Shinozaki.

**Kise**: really?! We we're also in the same tournament but our school lost to Shinozaki

**Aomine**: really? They looked like a couple of weaklings

**Kise**: how could you say that! They we're stron- wait! Did that mean you we're watching that day?

**Aomine**: yeah, me and my team were watching. Before our match with them, they won against some Kaisai something right?

**Kise**: I was in tha- *bell rings*

**Aomine**: well see you; I won't be attending first period today. Meet you at the gate later

**Kise**: Hey! You can't skip first period! There's a quiz today!

**Aomine**: Another reason to miss it.

**A/N**: His Aomine was written in bold because it meant love and His Kagamicchi was italicized because it meant a deep bond. :D

Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites :D

Review if you wish :3 Until Next Chapter~


End file.
